Cadeau d'anniversaire
by Ilunae
Summary: Le vingt avril n'était pas un jour comme les autres.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic pour l'anniversaire de Kacchan. Parce que c'est déjà le 20 au Japon.

* * *

Le vingt avril n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Pour Midoriya Izuku en tout cas, c'était un jour très important. C'était l'anniversaire d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Celui de Kacchan.

Il avait hâte d'y être. A chaque fois que quelqu'un dans sa classe fêtait son anniversaire, tous les élèves organisaient une petite fête en son honneur. Cela leur permettait de s'amuser entre eux.

Satou faisait un gâteau à chaque fois. Il aimait tellement en faire, qu'ils avaient été obligés de le chasser de la cuisine pour l'empêcher de faire son propre gâteau d'anniversaire. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de leur en faire un pour les remercier le lendemain.

Pour cette fois, il avait choisi de faire deux gâteaux. Un très épicé pour Bakugou et un autre normal pour ceux qui ne supportaient pas les épices. Comme cela tout le monde pourrait se régaler.

Ils se cotisaient tous aussi pour lui faire des cadeaux collectif.

"Vous avez des idées pour ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir ?" demanda Yaoyorozu qui avait réuni tout le monde dans la salle commune un soir.

Kacchan était déjà parti se coucher comme à son habitude. Il n'allait pas changer sa routine de sitôt. Il avait toujours beaucoup tenu à ses heures de sommeil.

"Il faut qu'on prenne en compte ses goûts et sa personnalité !" dit Iida avant de se tourner vers Izuku. "Comme tu es son ami d'enfance, tu dois déjà avoir des idées Midoriya-kun !"

Izuku était sur le point de répondre mais, Kaminari parla avant lui.

"Je sais ! Comme il se couche toujours très tôt comme les vieux, on devrait lui offrir une canne pour marcher !"

Bonne idée. Excellente même. Si Kaminari voulait se prendre une explosion dans la figure, il ne pourrait pas trouver mieux.

"Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, Kaminari-kun !"

"Mais si !"

"Je suis d'accord avec Midoriya-san !" intervint Yaoyorozu. "On veut trouver un cadeau pour faire plaisir à Bakugou-san ! Pas pour se moquer de lui !"

"Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles !" Kaminari croisant les bras devant lui et, se mit à bouder.

"J'ai une idée !" dit Todoroki à la surprise générale. "Je peux lui payer des séances chez un très bon psy qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes moments difficiles !"

Juste comme cela, Todoroki venait de prouver que c'était possible de faire pire que l'idée de Kaminari. Là, c'était sûr que Kacchan le prendrait très mal.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée non plus, Todoroki-kun !"

"C'est une très bonne personne !" rétorqua Todoroki qui avait toujours l'air très sérieux. "Je suis sûr que cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien !"

"Non, je t'assure Todoroki-kun..."

"T'en fais pas pour l'argent Midoriya ! J'ai la carte de mon père !"

Ce n'était pas le problème. Comment il allait pouvoir explique cela à Todoroki ? C'était gentil de vouloir aider Kacchan mais, cela le mettrait en colère.

"Shouto !" intervint Sero en posant une main sur le bras de son petit ami. "Midoriya a raison ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour un cadeau d'anniversaire !"

"Oh ! Très bien !"

Izuku soupira. Ils venaient d'éviter une catastrophe. Ils continuèrent de discuter sur ce qu'ils pourraient offrir à Kacchan. Ils se mirent d'accord pour lui acheter des CD de relaxation, un livre de méditation, des coupons de réduction pour du curry super-épicé, ainsi qu'un joli T-shirt avec écrit dessus 'Lord explosion murder'.

Izuku avait décidé de lui faire un autre cadeau, de son côté. Il préférait ne pas en parler aux autres parce que c'était gênant. Il pensait cependant avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Kacchan. Là, il était sûr que son petit ami n'avait jamais reçu un cadeau pareil.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kacchan, tout se passait plutôt bien. Kacchan était très content d'avoir un gâteau aux épices et, il aimait beaucoup ses cadeaux. Izuku n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être seul avec lui pour lui donner son cadeau.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru. Il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus. Il aurait dû se douter que tout se passait trop bien et, que cela ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps.

Izuku avait été en train de discuter avec Iida quand l'incident se produisit.

"Enfoiré de fraise-chantilly ! Je vais te buter !"

Izuku n'eut pas besoin de se demander ce que Todoroki avait pu lui dire. Il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit que le psy, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il courut donc vers Kacchan. Il pouvait voir des étincelles sortir des mains de son petit ami. Iida arriva avant lui et, saisit l'autre adolescent par le bras. Sero se trouvait déjà entre Todoroki et Kacchan. Il essayait de repousser ce dernier tant bien que mal.

Izuku arriva et, attrapa l'autre bras de Kacchan et le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner de son ami.

"Allons du calme, Bakugou !"

"T'en fais pas, Sero !" dit Kacchan qui essayait de se dégager. "Je te laisserais récupérer son scalp quand j'en aurais terminé avec lui !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Todoroki regardait son camarade, en restant calme.

"C'est pour cela que je t'en ai parlé Bakugou ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'apprendre à gérer toute cette colère que tu as en toi !"

Izuku aimait beaucoup Todoroki mais, il lui en aurait bien mis une pour lui remettre les idées en place, à ce moment-là. Au lieu d'essayer de calmer Kacchan, il préférait jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Il leur fallut l'aide de Kirishima, Shinsou et Shouji pour réussir à maîtriser Kacchan au bout de plusieurs minutes. Sero avait emmené Todoroki un peu plus loin pour l'empêcher de le provoquer encore plus. Kacchan continua de faire la tête tout le restant de la journée.

Izuku décida quand même de lui parler après la fête. Avec un peu de chance, cela rendrait Kacchan de meilleur humeur.

"J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, Kacchan !"

L'autre adolescent haussa un seul sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Attends !" Izuku sortit son téléphone et, se connecta au site où il avait acheté son cadeau. "Voilà !" il tendit son portable pour le montrer à son petit ami.

Kacchan regarda l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est quoi au juste ?"

"Une étoile qui porte ton nom ! J'ai découvert ce site par hasard et, je me suis dit pourquoi pas !"

"Tch ! Y'a qu'un nerd comme toi pour faire des cadeaux pareils !"

"Ça ne te plaît pas ?"

Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas un bon cadeau pour Kacchan.

"J'ai pas dit ça !" Kacchan s'avança vers lui pour déposer un baiser su son front. "Merci Deku !"

* * *

Pour info, il y a vraiment que étoile qui s'appelle Bakugou Katsuki. Elle a été offerte à Horikoshi l'année dernière. Et après avoir appris cela, quelqu'un a décidé d'en acheter une pour l'appeler Midoriya Izuku. Les deux se trouvent dans la constellation du taureau.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
